rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Manikaro
|text1 = Lloyd |item2 = |text2 = Manikaro }}Manikaro is a Mahjarrat created by Liam the Big. Over the years, he has held many different faces, all of which have belonged to real people Manikaro has stalked and killed. He is a mahjarrat of great age and ambition, hoping to one day return to Zaros his mighty empire. Unlike his kin, however, he sees humanity as a vital part of this goal, and not just a stepping stone. History Journey to Gilenor He was born in the War torn Freneskae, the details of his youth and years before entering Gilenor are a mystery. He came to Gielinor, taking his Oath of Obedience with Icthlarin, he did not truly enjoy his time there. He fought against the invading Zarosians with joy and lust for blood. When the time came when he could leave Icthlarin's service, he jumped on it. He was overjoyed under Zaros, getting to kill his enemies, or those called his enemies, it mattered little who they were. His sword tasted their blood, his magicks tore them to ribbons. His prowess in combat gave him a place among Zaro's elite soldiers. He did not care for petty titles, though enjoyed the power they gave him. Only a few Mahjarrat were known to be more powerful than he, among them Zamorak, and Greyson Val , Zaros' End The joy of battle would soon be at an end, some of the others of his bretheren planned something, and Manikaro did not like it, not one bit. He still felt something towards Zaros, loyalty, respect, perhaps even love. On the day of Zaro's banishment, he stood at Greyson's side as the Zarosian Mahjarrat pushed towards their lord. Sadly, they were unable to reach their lord, despite their strength. Manikaro watched, horrified as Zamorak plunged the staff of Arymadal into Zaros. With all of his strength, all of his magic, he could not reach his lord in time, and then, the two vanished. Godwars Manikaro escaped "The Purge" by heading south, to an island off the coast of Karamja, where he had been keeping his things for years. When the God Wars ensued, he let his books gather dust as he ran into battle, alongside Zamorak and his forces, most of which were his brothers. Although he told Zamorak that he discarded all loyalty to Zaros, he kept some yet. His burning hate for Zamorak burns to this day. As the Godwars continued, he secretly murdered Zamorakian leaders and cult followers. Since the killings were done on the battlefield, no one knew it was he who committed the crimes. The Tower After the Godwars, Manikaro crept back to his island, this time with a construction crew to assist in the building of a building there. It was then, in the Fourth Age, that Manikaro's Tower was built. It housed his battered armor, his blades, but more importantly, it housed an immense library containing books from the world over. He spent years reading them, taking notes, and practicing the arcane knowlegde within.His peace would be interrupted again, as his interest in humans would peak. He found that humans were more easily manipulated now than when at war with the gods. Many faces, many names He spent hundreds of years taking note on human behavior, travelling with nomadic merchants under the guise of a Khardian trader. His name changed as years went on, his figure altering when his names did. He came upon a goal, his final goal with which he would devote his existence. He wanted nothing more than for Zaros to reclaim what was his. He would see to it that Zaros' claim to the world be felt once again, and in full strength. Perhaps with greater reach than before. He would work years, decades, millenia if he must to do so. He arrived in Ardougne, with plans to stay...for as long was required. He took the form of a farmer outside of town, stealing hay and vegatables to bring into town and sell. Ritual of the Mahjarrat He participated in the Ritual, protecting Baylon, and attacking Kisbeth and her supporters for fun. After the battle ended, a Mahjarrat being sacrificed, he told her that the battle was "just for fun" and that no hard feelings were meant. He descended into a pool of shadows and made his way back to Kandarin. Ardougne The girl An old 'friend' Equipment Manikaro was known for his magical might, however he had a small armory that he used with the utmost proficentcy. The Armor Manikaro's armor was beautifully crafted by Zarosian smiths. It is composed of a very solid mithril and steel combination metal, and is both sturdy and flexible. Now it lies, worn and dusty, in Manikaro's tower of the coast of Karamja. The Sword, Grintig Manikaro's famous blade was forged in the middle of the God Wars. Composed of 90% adamant, 5% mithril, and 5% steel, Grintig is a powerful blade. The blade tasted blood of all sides of the God Wars, Bandos soldiers, Saradomin knights, Arymadalian warriors, Zamorakian cultists, each fell to Manikaro's might.The hilt has a large skull carved into the steel of it, the eyes glow faintly when the sword his held. The blade lie with the armor, dust covered and unused. The Dagger, Phantom Dancer The dagger often carried by the persona of Lloyd Marqs. It is very ornate, being crafted some time in the early fourth age. It is composed of mostly steel, roughly 65%. The rest of the blade is made up of a mithril and gold mixture, both for sturdiness and aesthetics. Lloyd carries it in his robe sleeves, using it only when attacked. He polishes it to keep it looking nice. Personality Manikaro Manikaro is a patient man. He has time to get what he wants, yet if the gap of time closes, he will attempt to force an outcome. He despises Zamorakians, mostly due to Zamorak's betrayal. Unlike his kin, he sees an active use for humanity, seeing them as the saving grace for the Mahjarrat race. He sees times of war as a chance to test himself, to make himself better. Lloyd Marqs Outwardly, Lloyd appears happy, wanting to learn all he can from everything and everyone. Adventurous, and outgoing, Lloyd isn't afraid of getting his hand dirty in getting to the bottom of a mystery. His Saradominist roots show, as he quotes from the book of light, as well as brandishes a holy symbol. Abilities Manikaro was well known during the Godwars for his prowess in melee combat. Aside from that, MAnikaro has mastered many different arcane abilities. The Elements The elements bend to Manikaro like the broken spine of so many of his victims. He has an intesne mastery of Fire magic, while having an adept understanding of the other elements. There is one report that he turned a man to ash on the field of battle. Shadows Manikaro focused almost exclusively on the shadow magic portion of the ancient spells. He can use them to teleport, himself or even others. Unlike Silske, Manikaro does not have such a mastery of shadows, however envys his kin's mastery of his favorite art. Other Along with these magics, Manikaro is also versed in chaos magic, body magic, teleportation, shapeshifting, and several others. The Notes Zemouregal's notes state: He is a Mahjarrat of incredible physical strength. His magical prowess is another aspect of what made him stong. He aligns himself with Zamorak, though he once loved Zaros. If only contact with him could be established, I know he is not dead. Shame really, to waste ones time reading books somewhere. Trivia *Unlike some mahjarrat, Manikaro kills those he takes the form of, in essence invading someone else's life. *Manikaro will eventual try to kill a Zamorakian, although it is not a knee-jerk reaction. *For some reason, Manikaro finds the color green aesthically appealing, he does not know why. *Manikaro enjoys to eat. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Ardougne Category:Antagonist Category:Modern Magic user Category:Characters Category:Male